1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to elliptical exercisers and, more particularly, to foot pedal mechanisms thereof, and to a relation between upper- and lower-body workouts in elliptical exercisers.
2. Background Art
Elliptical exercisers, also known as ellipticals, elliptical trainers and elliptical exercise machines, combine the natural stride provided by a treadmill and the simplicity of a stair climber. On an elliptical exerciser, a user stands upright comfortably while holding onto the exerciser's handlebars and strides in either a forward or reverse motion. The handlebars are often moveable and are synchronized with the pedals upon which the user strides, to provide a full upper- and lower-body workout.
Elliptical exercisers are unique in their ability to put minimal stress on the joints while offering a weight-bearing workout, and this has ramifications in the inhibition of the onset of osteoporosis. The feet of the user never leave the pedals of the exerciser, thereby eliminating any impact in the workout. Therefore, there is a reduced risk of injury from overusing any given muscle group, thereby facilitating training for anyone with back, knee, hip and joint problems. The low-impact, intensive, cardiovascular workout provided by the elliptical exerciser is achieved through natural and smooth motion.
The mechanisms incorporated into elliptical exercisers move in a continuous smooth motion and do not suffer the effects of direction reversal (e.g., in a stair-climber, the feet must change direction virtually instantaneously). In addition, elliptical exerciser technology provides a more functional pattern of movement. Since elliptical exercisers simulate a natural walking pattern, they can easily be accompanied by upper-body exercise. Many other devices, by their mechanical structure (e.g., treadmills) or by their pattern (e.g., cycling), do not readily adapt to upper-body workouts.
The various manufacturers of elliptical exercisers have developed many iterations of this basic technology. As a result, the state of the art includes a plurality of machines that have a different “feel”—e.g., the articulation of the ankle, knee and hip can be different.